The present development relates to firearm magazines and, more particularly, to a safety magazine system for preventing live ammunition cartridges from inadvertently being loaded into a firearm.
Blank firearm cartridges contain gunpowder but no bullet projectile or shot and are often used when a live cartridge would not be safe, but where it is necessary or desirable to simulate the sound (report) and appearance of gunfire. Such instances where simulated gunfire is used include military or police training or maneuvers, funeral honors, motion pictures, historical reenactments, signaling, and the like.
Because blank cartridges do not contain a bullet projectile or shot, but rather, use paper or plastic wadding to seal the gunpowder into the cartridge, blanks are significantly shorter in length than a live round of a given caliber. However, this does not eliminate the possibility that live cartridges could become mixed with blank cartridges, thereby creating an unsafe situation for persons in the vicinity.
The present disclosure contemplates a new and improved safety magazine system for blank ammunition for holding and feeding blank cartridges into the chamber of a firearm while eliminating the possibility of loading a live cartridge into the chamber.